Unbelievable
by RossShipsRaura
Summary: Set during iOMG. "I stared, dumbfounded, as I watched her grab his shoulders and yank him down to her height. I watched as their lips connected, Sam kissing him like the world was ending. I watched as Freddie stood there, completely frozen. I watched." Carly-centric drabble.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**_

_**A/N: I wrote this in April, so it miiight suck. Oh, by the way, it's based during/after the Seddie kiss in iOMG. Enjoy!**_

_**. . . **_

She kissed him.

Samantha Puckett, my best friend, just kissed Fredward Benson, my other best friend.

I stared, dumbfounded, as I watched her grab his shoulders and yank him down to her height. I watched as their lips connected, Sam kissing him like the world was ending. I watched as Freddie stood there, completely frozen.

I watched.

All I could do was duck my head, not quite believing my eyes. Why was this happening? Why were they kissing?

And then it dawned on me. Of course. Sam's mood for the MoodFace app Freddie and Brad were working on. "In Love." (What kind of mood is that? Oh, well.) I had been totally wrong. She loved Freddie, not Brad.

Sam said something when she finally pulled away, obviously scared and nervous. Her expression was blank, though, so I guessed her words were, as well. She seemed stunned, as if she had done something terrible and illegal. Well, actually, I had never seen her look so guilty and freaked out even when she did do something illegal. It was usually just a smirk as the security guards or the police officers ranted at her. This was entirely different. She was seriously panicking, I could tell. I desperately wanted to run out there and help them sort things out but I couldn't. I shouldn't have even seen the kiss. But I was Carly Shay, afterall. What did you think I'd do? See my best friends practically making out and go, "hmm, yeah, I think I want a ham sandwich" and casually stride away? Please. It's fortunate I didn't start screaming right then and there. That would have made my staring really obvious.

They simply stood there, all tensed up. It truly pained me to see them that way but there was nothing I could do. I might only make it worse and I certainly didn't want that. I still meant what I told Sam earlier, about wanting her to be happy. I knew it would be extremely awkward, especially for me, if Sam and Freddie started going out, but I would be all right, as long as they didn't do something insane, like expect me to referee their arguments or something.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. I didn't even know if Freddie liked the kiss. Or her, for that matter. I was pretty sure he might, because of his reluctance to help me hook Sam up with Brad. He claimed it was because he was afraid of her hurting him, but come on. I'm not a dummy, despite what Mrs. Benson says. Consistently.

Sam bit her lip so hard it actually drew blood. I winced, as the sight of blood had always nauseated me. But I still couldn't tear my gaze away. I saw her as she gently touched her bleeding lip before running off. Just like that. I accidentally banged my head on the window, although thankfully I didn't catch Freddie's attention. I think he called after her, but I couldn't quite hear. He sighed, sitting up against the wall directly across from me. I quickly ducked, tightly shutting my eyes. I wanted him to admit to me that she kissed him. Until he does, I decided, I would pretend I was totally oblivious. I figured it wouldn't take long, though. Freddie had instantly come rushing to me when he saw Sam's MoodFace results. That was one of the awesome things about out friendship.

I exhaled a breath I hadn't know I was even holding, crawling past all the project supplies for the Lock-In in my dash to get to the door. Once I eventually did, with tons of carpet burn, by the way, OW, I jumped up and practically flew through the hallways, dying to spill the shocking news to my brother, Spencer.

Although I was disappointed when I saw that he and Gibby both were fast asleep. Spencer was curled up into a ball on the chamber's chowder-infested floor. Gibby, on the other hand, well, he was faceplanting onto my laptop. I smiled at them, temporarily forgetting the entire Sam and Freddie incident. But only for a few seconds.

I groaned loudly, causing many of my peers to turn and glare daggers at me for interrupting their concentration. I immaturely stuck my tongue out at them, the best I could come up with at the moment. They seemed stunned as they averted their eyes back to their school projects, busying themselves. I smiled again, leaning against the wall and slowly sinking to the ground. I had absolutely nobody to talk or rant to, but maybe that was a good thing. I could think this out by myself, decide what the best action would be.

I was still serious about my whole play-oblivious plan, but I needed more than that. Sam would most likely see that something was wrong with me within the first fifteen minutes of seeing me the next time. But then, as my eyes began to droop, I realized that would have to wait. I was horribly exhausted, something that Freddie and Sam's kiss had distracted me from dwelling on. In fact, I was so tired I couldn't even remember why I had gone to that area of the school in the first place. I knew it had something to do with getting an item for me and Gibby's project, but no clue what it was. My eyes continued to droop and I eventually give in, my head resting on my own shoulder. And soon enough the whole world was beginning to drift away ...


End file.
